


Wednesdays

by Chronoes



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Choking, Dom/sub, M/M, Naruto is a sex worker, Smut, gaanaru - Freeform, mostly gaanaru, shikanaru - Freeform, somewhat of a threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:42:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28114080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chronoes/pseuds/Chronoes
Summary: “5,000.” Gaara suddenly says.Naruto peers at Gaara with his eyes.“5,000 for you to spread your legs for me dry,” Gaara adds.“More,” Naruto whispers, looking down at Shikamaru to swipe a hand on his face.“10,000.”Naruto’s eyes widened. Holy fuck.$10,000 for his ass?!
Relationships: Gaara/Uzumaki Naruto, Nara Shikamaru/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 6
Kudos: 130





	Wednesdays

Konoha city was such a shitty place to live in. It was always hard to find a job as Hiruzen Sarutobi was the worst person to control a city. There was barely any money in the city and job acceptance was low. 

Food became harder to get and living became expensive. 

Naruto tried to apply for a job but maybe it due to his lack of talent or his annoying personality he was rejected. But he needed money. 

And Naruto came up with one solution. 

If a woman could open their legs, he could too. 

He was gay and liked being fucked in the ass, and if getting fucked every day meant money then hell yeah! 

And to his gamble, he was right for once — he _enjoyed_ it. He enjoyed the pain, the sweet humiliation, the soft caresses, the sweet nothings in his ears, the odd goosebumps, but fuck! It’s so fucking _boring_ when his customers are shit at making him orgasm! He wants the arching shivers up to his spine! He wants to tremble when his customer's dick hits the right spot! He wants to cry when the sweet twinge of pain and pleasure shakes his stomach and dick! 

But fuck! Fuck, Fuck! 

They can’t get it _right_! 

Haven’t they heard something called “prostate”?! 

It seems not because Naruto doesn't feel anything during sex. Yes, he can feel the dick inside of him but is it touching his prostate? Hell no! He can’t even touch his dick without cumming. Pitiful. 

But still…. It would be fate for Naruto to find a customer that defied all expectations Naruto put up as a prostitute. 

It was always Wednesday night that Naruto got excited for his favorite customer. 

Nara _Shikamaru_. 

Naruto giggles and cold goosebumps shiver up his spine in excitement. He’s in the cold, waiting for Shikamaru to text him to meet him at the usual hotel. 

Naruto grinned. Only Shikamaru can make him orgasm so fucking good. At the end of sex, he’s always crying in intense pleasure, which is something he loves, and after meeting Shikamaru, he didn’t realize how hot and horny cigarettes could be. He didn’t like the smell but sometimes, just _sometimes_ Shikamaru would burn his skin like he was an ashtray but that was only whenever he was in a bad mood. 

Naruto slyly grins and his limp dick grows in his joggers. His stomach rolls around, remembering the smoldering hot feeling. It was painful but with his arousal taking over his body….

He bites his lips in the darkness. He liked it. 

_What's taking you forever Shikamaru?_ Naruto wonders as he shies away from a car passing by him. He nervously steps on his shoes to tone down the heat in his thighs. And with another glance towards his surroundings, he unlocks his phone, looking for Shikamaru’s consent to give him the okay to go, but his eyebrows only curl in disappointment when all he sees are his other customers flirting with him. 

Naruto whines into the air as his dick swells impatiently. 

It’s dark outside and he’s only fifteen minutes away from the usual hotel he meets up with Shikamaru. It wasn’t a very rich hotel. It was just a three-star hotel with basic rooms. 

Naruto begins jumping in place to heat himself from the cold. He jumps and jumps until finally his phone fucking buzzes, and he immediately scowls. 

‘I’m bringing a guest, is that okay? -Shikamaru’

‘$300 per person.-Naruto’

“Naruto, you’re a greedy boy.-Shikamaru’ 

‘Sorry, my service isn't cheap.-Naruto’ 

‘What a drag. _*Nara Shikamaru has sent you $300. Would you accept?*_ ’ 

Naruto grins at the price and accepts it quickly. He doesn’t care if he’s going to have a threesome or anything. If Shikamaru is there then that’s all Naruto cares about. He’s sure the other guest will be one of the _boring_ fuckers that hump him thinking they’re inside of him. 

‘Thanks, <3\. -Naruto’ 

‘Come to the place now. You can take your time though, my guest…. is quite troublesome but a very patient man.-Shikamaru.’ 

Naruto doesn’t reply because he’s running towards the hotel to meet Shikamaru and this mysterious guest.

*

By the time Naruto enters the hotel, he knocks on the usual door. 

He feels a little nervous. Who is this mysterious man Shikamaru brought? Shikamaru never brought anybody whenever they had sex. So what made this mysterious man so special? 

Naruto’s heart screams in excitement when he hears muffled footsteps come near the door he’s standing right in front of.

A breeze of wind brushes Naruto’s blond hair back. 

Naruto’s eyes latch onto Shikamaru and he smiles. 

Shikamaru always looked handsome, even with his odd pineapple hairline. But he looked more handsome when he had his hair down. 

Naruto frowns. 

Today, Shikamaru has his hair up in a ponytail. 

“Come in Naruto.” Shikamaru moved aside for the blonde prostitute. Naruto steps in with a bit of annoyance, but it instantly fades away when he sees the special guest Shikamaru brought over. 

Naruto’s heart freezes. 

Oh my… _god_. 

There is a fucking vampire _staring_ at him. 

“You…” Naruto started slowly, looking up and down at the vampire man, “....brought a fucking vampire cosplayer?” He mumbled while staring at the vampire man. He wore a business outfit but looked like a vampire. 

Was he……

Naruto's mouth dropped open in disappointment, and his eyebrows curled in dislike. Fuck, was the vampire man one of those types of people who pretend they’re a fictional beast?! Like werewolves?! Naruto fucking hated it when his customers want him to roleplay that kind of shit! 

What’s with Shikamaru today?! 

Shikamaru laughs as he locks the door. 

“Naruto, you’re funny. Who said I was bringing a vampire?” Shikamaru's voice became clearer as he walked near Naruto. “It’s just us, humans, Naruto,” Shikamaru mumbles, before sitting across the vampire man in a cushioned chair. 

The vampire man doesn’t spare a glance at the blonde prostitute anymore as he’s intently stared at Shikamaru as if…. doing business. 

“Go ahead and strip yourself,” Shikamaru orders before looking at the vampire man seriously. The blonde walks towards a corner to strip himself in the small one-bedroom, and as he takes his clothes off, folding them somewhere, Naruto can hear Shikamaru open his cigarette box. 

“If you’re going to smoke, do it when I leave.” 

Naruto stops the same way he stopped once he saw the vampire man look at him. The vampire man had a fucking sexy voice. Waaay, sexier than Shikamaru, it was naturally husky and deep. Maybe, it was wrong for Naruto to assume the vampire man was just a cosplayer? I mean… Shikamaru did pay $300 more for tonight. 

“Don’t be upset Gaara, I paid $300 for your entree fee... the least you can do is let me smoke,” Shikamaru muttered with a tone of annoyance. He waved his hand to the side but heeded Gaara’s complaint by putting his cigarette box away into his blazer. 

“That was on you. I’m only here for business, I followed you here because you promised to clear up the scandal. I don’t know why you brought a prostitute during our private meeting” The ‘Gaara’ dude says monotonously. 

“Right… but I didn’t call Naruto just for _‘no reason’_.....” Shikamaru trailed with a roll of his head, “I brought him for you.” 

“I have no reason to entertain myself with a prostitute filled with diseases.” 

Naruto’s heart gets stabbed, and he pauses, offended. 

“Don’t be like that Gaara. Not everybody has the talents and smart to survive in this world. Desperate times call for desperate measures they say.” Shikamaru defends, waving another hand to the side.

“What makes you think I would want to associate with a worthless male prostitute who had a chance to make a living? You would fall low to fuck a prostitute?” ‘Gaara’ attacked in a warning tone. 

Naruto felt the need to argue but this was business. He needed to survive and people always criticized his job so it didn’t matter to Naruto when ‘Gaara’ attacked Shikamaru’s defense. 

But still, there was a ping in Naruto’s heart. If Naruto looked at the vampire man, the ‘Gaara’ dude was sexy as fuck. Naruto has never seen a Japanese man with candy red apple hair that looked so natural. All the customers that fucked him were always black haired including Shikamaru. 

“What a drag. You’re always like this, at this point business between us will never get done,” Shikamaru waved an annoyed hand while ‘Gaara’ stayed emotionless. 

“Naruto you done? Go get that suitcase right next to you.” Naruto looks down to his toes and sees a small suitcase. He tries to hide the perverted smile on his face because he knows what’s inside that small suitcase: its toys. Naruto picks up the suitcase and takes a step towards Shikamaru. 

“Go back,” Shikamaru says, not sparing a glance towards the naked blonde. “Remember what I taught you? Cute stray kittens like you don't walk on two legs.” 

Naruto pouts. It’s not like he hated acting like a pet; it was just embarrassing to crawl to him with another person watching. Naruto glances at Gaara for a second and he feels disappointed when Gaara does not spare a glance at him. 

Gaara stays composed, staring at Shikamaru with a blank business face. 

Naruto gracefully goes down onto his knees, and he softly bites the leather handle of the small black box with his mouth, crawling towards Shikamaru. 

“See, you’ll like him Gaara. He’s pretty cute and has a nice petite body, he can help you with your permanent asexual state.” Shikamaru proposes, staring at Gaara before rubbing his hand on Naruto’s blonde hair when he reaches him with the leather small suitcase in his mouth. 

Shikamaru gently grabs the wet handle from Naruto’s mouth and opens it up on the tall brown round table place between Gaara and Naruto. 

Naruto peaks at the suitcase curious while on the floor. 

“This is custom-made for you Naruto. Starting tonight, you’ll belong to another person but don’t worry, he’s a gentle person.” Shikamaru tilted his head as if pondering about what he said. “Well, maybe not,” Shikamaru stops his gentle pats on Naruto’s hair. “I’m not sure but he’ll make you feel good,” Shikamaru whispers with a raised eyebrow, and he lifts a red collar to reveal it towards Naruto and perhaps Gaara too. 

Naruto reads ‘Gaara’s kitten’. 

Naruto cringes with a little wrinkle on his brow. 

“You don’t like it Naruto? It suits you quite well, you always adorable whenever we’re having sex.” Shikamaru says, noticing Naruto’s silent cringe. 

Naruto gets scared when Gaara suddenly crosses his legs. 

“Calm down, he’s not a scary man. Just picky.” Shikamaru reassures, greatly raking his hand on Naruto’s soft-lock again. 

“You're using a prostitute as a business tool?” Gaara says with a visible layer of disappointment. “Naruto is not just a prostitute. He’s a very good boy I like.” Shikamaru shakes his head, and the hand in Naruto’s hair trails down to his tan jaw to tilt his head up as a gesture for Naruto to sit on his lap. “And I think you’ll like him.”

There’s brief eye contact between them before Naruto moves up fluidly like a cat. And like the perv he is, he finds himself being comforted by Shikamaru’s lap as Gaara glares at him like he’s some type of worm. 

“How do you know he’s not sick?” Gaara questions and the fingers in his crossed arm stances twitch as if he would not be patient for an answer. 

“Naruto’s a clean boy,” Shikamaru murmurs, rubbing his nose against Naruto’s neck. The blonde quietly exhales into the air and shifts his head to the side. Gaara’s jade eyes follow Naruto's movement as Shikamaru's voice tickles his bare nape. He jumps when Shikamaru lifts his knee pit to place his feet on his clothed knees to expose his privates to Gaara. 

Naruto blushed as his weight sank on Shikamaru’s sitting body. 

Shikamaru makes a small hum of appreciation, grinning into the prostitute's exposed neck. He can sense the prostitute's shyness and smirks.

Naruto shivers from Shikamaru’s lips ghosting his neck. Was he going to get bitten? He hoped he was. He liked being bitten by Shikamaru. 

But Shikamaru only brushes his lips on his sweaty neck to his disappointment. 

“I always give him money to get tested every week. So he should satisfy you tonight.” Shikamaru’s hands flicker Naruto’s nipples. 

“Our company will finally be out of the scandals we’re in when they think the Nara business manager is finally hooking up with Kaze’s president. But in reality, we just fucked a prostitute.” Shikamaru sniffs the blonde before pausing as if looking for a word. “It was your failed marriage that caused this. Hopefully, the public will finally shut up after this.” Shikamaru concluded, describing business shit Naruto has no idea what he means. 

“So that's why you brought him here?” Gaara says, curling a nonexistent eyebrow as if considering his words. Naruto thinks he's only doing it for business. 

“Yes.” Shikamaru agrees, and his large hands on Naruto’s knees slide towards his inner thighs, squishing the fat with his nails. Naruto moans with a hand around Shikamaru’s neck, enjoying the sparks of pain. “He likes a little pain,” Shikamaru says on Naruto’s shoulders. Naruto blushes harder when he can feel Shikamaru’s teeth nearly touching his skin with a heated breath. 

Hurry… bite me! 

“Sorry Naruto, tonight I’m not biting. You’re Gaara’s prize for tonight.” Shikamaru heatedly husked out, brushing his lips up to Naruto’s neck then jaw. Naruto buckles his heated hips in the air loving Shikamaru’s soft lips on his skin. His penis is hardening and Gaara could see it. 

“Trust me, Naruto is very different and very clean to your liking.” Shikamaru praises the blonde talents while continuing his cupping. He was now groping different fat areas on the blonde’s inner thigh. 

Naruto’s cock grows hot from the praise as Gaara continues to silently watch. 

Naruto feels like he’s some type of worshipping prize, but he likes this certain attention. It felt so nice to be looked at with eyes that need him for something. Naruto never grew up with love as a child. 

Naruto shyly glances at Gaara and his heart stops when Gaara looks at him. There's a hot rush of red on Naruto’s face once he realizes Gaara is finally staring at him after ignoring his presence. Gaara’s eyes are beautiful as they impassively look at Naruto but he couldn’t see any lust in his eyes. Was Gaara unaffected by the intimate scene happening in front of him? 

Naruto wants to risk a peek at Gaara’s black pants but he’s scared that Gaara will say something. Gaara’s voice is sexy and Naruto might just cum from his voice. 

God, why was he so pathetic? 

“Well…. don’t think too much about it. Gaara is a decent man despite his drastic asexual state.” 

Shikamaru kisses Naruto’s sweaty neck, sniffing his natural oils before putting the red collar on Naruto's neck. “Help him with his asexual state, will you?” Shikamaru murmurs sweetly into Naruto’s ears before attaching a chain to the red collar. 

Naruto’s heart stops.

Out of all the things… Naruto didn’t know how to make an asexual person aroused. Naruto was used to horny people so it was always easy for him to turn them on, but this? How was he supposed to do this? Naruto’s lips open to say ‘I don’t know how to do that’ but right now, Shikamaru is praising him and his abilities. 

Shikamaru believes that he can make Gaara aroused. Naruto realized.

Naruto’s lips closed and he slid off of Shikamaru’s lap to timidly crawl towards Gaara. 

Naruto can feel the rough texture of the carpet on his knees as Shikamaru slouches to watch with a hand supporting his leaning face. 

He can't stop the blush on his face as he seductively crawls towards Gaara. Crawling towards his customers always arouses his customers but Gaara remains motionless, just staring at him with impassive eyes. 

Naruto’s lowered eyes peaked up at Gaara with eyes that say ‘fuck me’, and the cold chain attached to his red collar slid against the rough carpet as Naruto finally made his way towards a sitting Gaara. 

Naruto’s red face evolved redder as he made many choices to arouse Gaara, but before he could even figure out what to say to the man, Gaara interjected with a “don’t touch me.” 

Naruto freezes. He stops and moves to sit on his knees like a cat obeying its master. Naruto’s red face dissipates and he’s eye wide not sure what to do now. 

Now, what…? Naruto questions. He looks at Shikamaru who stares at him back. Naruto’s eyes blinked to ask, ‘What now?’ But Shikamaru only softly smiled with his teeth showing, and a single blink that said, ‘continue.’ 

Naruto’s heart stops again, and he turns to look at Gaara who impassively stares back at him. 

Now, he’s nervous.

Fuck! What to do?! Naruto sits there stupidly as the two males watch him become hesitant. He wants to back out for a second but he’s getting paid to do this. 

Quickly thinking, Naruto sits on his bums and he spreads his legs wide to reveal his half-hard cock towards Gaara. He moves the cold chain to the side and he adjusts his weight to his back while one of his hands travels down to his cock and the other laying beside him for support. 

It is one of the tactics Naruto uses to arouse his customers. Still, not on the floor though, he usually does it on a bed. 

Naruto softly whimpers when his cold hand touches his tip. He closes his eyes out of embarrassment, and he rubs his thumb on his slit. “Open your eyes.” Gaara orders the moment Naruto closes his eyes. Naruto’s face becomes red and he opens his eyes because of how alluring Gaara’s voice is.

Yet, he lowered his eyes down out of embarrassment as weakly played with his head with his thumb. 

It seems Gaara did not want that. 

“Look at me,” Gaara whispers out with a husk, and Naruto can feel his cock becoming firmer and harder. It was something about Gaara's voice that made Naruto scratch his ass against the hard carpet to burn his balls and delicate ass before he stared at Gaara. He rubs and tugs his erection head feeling the twinge of pleasure to his hip bone. And there’s a slight whine in his voice when Gaara’s eyes lower for a second as he continues rubbing his ass on the carpet. His back arches when the pain and pleasure combine in his body and he leaned on his lower back, scattering the pleasure in his limbs. His legs spread wider as his hand moved faster. 

And, what Gaara wanted, Naruto never broke eye contact with him. 

Until, “Naruto can I record?” Shikamaru asked, bringing back his presence in the quiet room. 

Naruto's eyes broke his gaze to stare at Shikamaru who he forgot who was here. 

“2-2,000…-ch-...!” Naruto moaned out, shutting his eyes in humiliation before he opened his eyes to look back at Gaara, and for some reason, he studied Gaara. 

Gaara did look like a vampire since he had the palest skin Naruto has ever seen in his life. 

“Can you lower to $200?” Shikamaru asks, breaking Naruto out of his daze thoughts. 

“N-no…!” Naruto mutters out, shaking his head, but it sounded like a whine as his orgasm draws close. His legs shake and grow unstable as his body focuses on producing his orgasm in his hips. Naruto pants loudly staring up at Gaara who continues to impassively stare back at him but this time there’s a bit of lust in those eyes. 

He bites his lips when Gaara’s eyes squinch a little as if memorizing Naruto’s upcoming orgasm. “2,000!” Naruto nearly yelled out, as his hips began rolling around the harsh carpet to burn himself. “Focus on yourself,” Gaara mutters, which causes Naruto to obey and focus on himself. He trembles when a cold tingle etches into his bones. 

“Fine,” Shikamaru whispers with a sigh, touching his phone to send $2,000 to Naruto’s account before recording Naruto’s orgasm. 

Naruto’s breath stops when his legs and hips start shaking in pleasure. It’s a hot, tingling, lip-biting pleasure as he scrapes his bum on the carpet with cum splattering everywhere. Naruto’s stomach rolls in satisfaction, giving him a sweet reward by washing his limb with a mind-breaking cold bliss. 

Naruto’s eyes roll back, and his lips drop open to release the heat out. His spasming cock discharges cum on the carpet and his thighs. 

After a minute or two, Naruto looks back at Gaara and he is staring at something. “...is...is something wrong?” Naruto mumbles with a couple of breaths, checking out Gaara curiously. Naruto sits up despite his body aching after his orgasm and he looks down to where Gaara is looking. 

Oh. 

There’s cum on his black Oxford shoes. 

Naruto looks at Gaara wanting orders. 

“Clean it.” Gaara murmurs, gliding passionless eyes at Naruto that demand for his obedience. Naruto feels a sharp coldness in his spine. He looks at Gaara's fingers that are tightly clenching his arms as if disgusted, and he quickly crawls towards Gaara’s shoes, licking off his splattered cum to please the man. 

Shikamaru makes a small noise of amusement as he records the blonde. 

Naruto licks his cum, he tastes the shoe polish until there’s nothing left and with a lip bite and quick thinking, he trails towards Gaara’s ankles covered by his black sock to peck his ankle with devotion. He cups Gaara’s shoes with his hands, traveling up towards his thighs with his lips seeing that the man did not brush him away. He palms Gaara’s half-hard erection tucked into his pants with his hands and — Naruto’s face is roughly squished to the floor. Gaara’s shoe pressed his head down. 

Naruto’s heart rapidly beats, so off guard and so shocked. His customers never did this! 

“When did you get orders to touch me?” Gaara mutters with distaste. He glares down at Naruto with disgust and leans his face in his hand as if he was a king. “N-nobody,” Naruto mumbled with a hint of pain in his voice. 

Naruto’s eyes were wide. His vision was sideways as the shoe on his head kept pressing down on him. Was it not enough? Naruto wondered as he panicked. He wants to look at Shikamaru for advice or look at him so he can step in. 

“Gaara, you can’t just mean because Naruto touched you. Naruto is a prostitute, of course, he’s going to touch you, that's his job.” Shikamaru finally voices in. 

“A prostitute is the lowest of them all. I don’t want him touching me as he pleases.” Gaara grows back, glaring down at Naruto. 

Naruto’s eyebrows curl in anger. This motherfucker! He’s been patient for a very long time, embarrassing himself like that and letting himself get recorded for additional money! But fuck! If Gaara is going to continue to fucking disrespect him—! 

“It’s not my fault, I don’t have the smarts like you,” Naruto growled, lifting his head to glare at Gaara. He stood up, finally fed up with this strange business shit, and sauntered towards his clothes in anger. 

“Naruto..!” Shikamaru says, with desperation in his voices. He stops recording and runs up to a naked angered Naruto, “Calm down, Gaara’s just a bit a clean freak. He probably doesn’t mean what says.” He offers lamely, placing a hand on Naruto’s shoulder. 

“Sorry, Shikamaru but if I keep getting insulted, I’m not going to my work.” Naruto growled, brushing off Shikamaru before touching his neck, “Oh take this collar off too?” Naruto lowered his hands to put on his shirt while ignoring Gaara’s stare. 

Shikamaru’s face grimaced into frustration. 

“Naruto, I need you for tonight.” Shikamaru reaches out for the blonde again, “You need to be the prize tonight so me and Gaara’s scandal will finally be over.” 

Naruto paused, looking at the hand on his shoulder. “And you two can’t fuck?” 

“Naruto, we’re not like that.” was the response. 

“So what?” Naruto furrows his eyebrows, “I was so excited to have you tonight but you decided to bring a guest that insults my work.” Naruto glares at Shikamaru with his shirt and collar on. He can see a furrowed brow on Shikamaru's face and a thinking glaze coating Shikamaru’s eyes. 

“Okay,” Shikamaru suddenly says after a second, “how about me and you tonight. Just like usual? Okay?” Shikamaru offers, touching Naruto’s forearm with desperation. 

“$300.” 

“Naruto-“ 

“$300,” Naruto pulled away as he pulled his pants on.

“Fine damnit,” Shikamaru mutters frustratedly, grabbing his phone to send $300 to Naruto’s bank. “Here see?” Shikamaru shows the pending request to Naruto. 

Naruto makes a face before pulling off his shirt and pants. He pulls his phone out of his pants to accept it before blankly looking at Shikamaru then a sitting Gaara who looks at him. 

“And him?” 

Shikamaru turns around to look at Gaara. “He can watch.” Shikamaru turned back to look at Naruto. “And you are fine with that?” Naruto questions, leaning on one hip to search Shikamaru’s eyes. 

“Yes,” Shikamaru says, with an obvious annoyance in his voice. “Guide me the way,” Naruto mumbles, grabbing Shikamaru’s forearm to throw him onto the tightly made white bed.

“I want to take control,” Naruto growled out with a face of anger. At this point, he’s purposely ignoring Gaara. He wastes no time to crawl on top of Shikamaru who stares at him with an indescribable face that contains mixed emotions. Naruto doesn’t care to figure it out. He'll finish the job as quickly as he can. 

Naruto swipes a hand on Shikamaru’s blazer, ripping the buttons off with force while straddling the laying Shikamaru to grind his naked ass against the black expensive fabric to stimulate Shikamaru arousal. 

“Careful,” Shikamaru says, caressing the blonde’s leg before swiping up to his curved waist. He pushes Naruto’s silver chain towards the side to resume his caressing. Naruto does not respond to the sweet touching, only grinding his hips into Shikamaru’s erection once more before leaning down to kiss the man. 

Naruto can smell smoke when flushes his lips out to kiss Shikamaru’s soft flesh. He clicked his teeth with Shikamaru, already so used to ashy kisses, and added a tongue to the kiss, rolling his hips down to excite them both while staining Shikamaru's button-down. Shikamaru grunts in the kiss as a response and Naruto pulls up to remove his white button-down with angry fingers. 

He rips his buttons apart with brute force and it tears the white fabric. “Woah, calm down Naruto.” Shikamaru palms his hands over Naruto’s hands to stop him. Naruto doesn’t reply, only slapping his hands away to pull Shikamaru’s white-collar so he could sit up. Now, his chain pools down on their laps.

“Wait Naruto, I don’t want to be naked tonight,” Shikamaru interjects, sitting up completely. He wraps his arms around Naruto, so he could sit on his lap. “Oh? But I’m naked. I see no difference.” Naruto says, moving away to unbuckle his belt but Shikamaru places his hands on Naruto’s knuckles to stop him. 

“500 for me to be clothed.” Shikamaru offers. 

Naruto pulls up to silently glare at him. “You’re quite generous today. What’s up with that Nara Shikamaru?” He leans closer towards the pineapple hairline male to brush his nose. 

“Scared to expose your flesh to strangers?” Naruto says, so close to Shikamaru’s face, it tickled his face. “Scared that Gaara, the person you’re helping will judge your bare ass?” Naruto growls again, his cold chain brushes against Shikamaru’s hot skin. 

“Naruto, it’s not like that, don’t you want to feel good?” Shikamaru tugs Naruto’s chain down to bring them closer. “I do,” Naruto mumbles, he waits for two days to be fucked by Shikamaru and he will not waste it. “but only you Shikamaru.” Naruto harshly whispers out, with a hip grind towards Shikamaru’s stomach. 

“Troublesome.” 

Shikamaru’s hands slide up to Naruto’s torso, feeling the bones and curves of his dainty body before gently laying Naruto down on the bed with care. With a gentle hand on Naruto’s hips, Shikamaru hovers over Naruto’s laying body, softly kissing his chest and nipples with a hand beside Naruto’s quiet face to support his weight. 

“Harder.” Naruto instantly demands, spreading his beautiful legs to tempt Shikamaru. And as if proving his impatience, Naruto’s hand grope Shikamaru’s dick tucked in his pants - squeezing the sensitive meat and frictioning his crotch fabric to tease the skin. 

With a harsh nipple bite, he moans and opens his eyes to glare at Gaara. 

Gaara was still pleasant to look at while being upside down. Naruto felt turned on as Gaara glared at him with lowered eyes that told him he was pathetic. the blonde did know that his workforce was probably true since it's sex but a job is a job, and the blonde only flared back with defiance. 

Enraptured by Gaara’s red hair, Naruto wonders how funny it would be to ruffle up the man. Would he look sexy without his clothes? Would he look pathetic without his clothes? Naruto smirked as Gaara kept staring. 

His thoughts faded away when Shikamaru bit his other nipple and pressured his hand on his hips. Naruto intentionally moans louder, pulling Shikamaru’s tightly tied hair towards his face to kiss the man while staring at Gaara. He slips his tongue into Shikamaru forcefully, flicking his teeth and tongue before sloppy sucking him in with his lips. 

And there was a faint gloss of frustration in Gaara’s eyes. 

Naruto smirks in the kiss before pulling away.

“What do you plan to do?” Naruto whispers, husky and soft. “You plan to lay down as usual? Like the lazyass you are?” Naruto cups Shikamaru’s handsome face breathing softly against the face. His eyes roam everywhere, even that ridiculous hairline before looking at Shikamaru’s eyes who quickly glimpse at Gaara. 

“Not with him,” Shikamaru murmurs, shaking out of Naruto’s grasp. Naruto hums, switching their positions, so he could straddle the pineapple haired man. He proudly shows off his body with no shame. It's a habit he does whenever he entertains his customers. He’s grown too used to perverts, he’s no longer afraid to expose his body to strangers now. “‘Gaara’s’ kitten…..” Naruto hums the words, tasting its plainness in his mouth. 

Naruto stares down at Shikamaru with an amused eyebrow, deliberately ignoring Gaara. 

“I’m not his kitten if…. He’s not here?” Naruto teases, knowing the kind of shit he’s getting into. 

“5,000.” Gaara suddenly says. 

Naruto peers at Gaara with his eyes. 

“5,000 for you to spread your legs for me dry,” Gaara adds. 

“More,” Naruto whispers, looking down at Shikamaru to swipe a hand on his face. 

“10,000.” 

Naruto’s eyes widened. Holy fuck. 

$10,000 for his ass?! 

Naruto froze as he tried to hide his surprise while Shikamaru stared at him with a similar look as him. 

And despite how dumbass he can be, Naruto could assume they must look stupid as hell as they gawk at each other in shock. 

Naruto licks his lips to hide his shock and he looks up at Gaara who looks bored, but if Naruto continued to gaze harder, he could still see the frustration in those eyes. 

“Deal,” Naruto says loudly. So, confident that he’ll be able to take Gaara’s dick dry. 

He hasn’t tried it but wants to try though. 

“Shikamaru. Move.” Naruto mumbles, moving away from him. “How do you want it?” Naruto questions, squinting his eyes at the redhead. “Table sex?” Naruto looks at the small round wooden table that looks like he could be fucked there. “Or, bed?” 

“Bed.” Gaara strips out of his blazer and tie. 

Shikamaru groans sitting up, rubbing a hand behind his nape with a whisper of “...troublesome…” 

Naruto’s eyes slowly widened as he stared at Gaara. 

Holy moly —! Oh my god! Crackadoly—! 

Gaara was sexy, he was taking off his torso clothing and looked like one of those handsome male protagonists manga he reads at night…. it was called Bungo…Stray Dogs or something like that. Gaara’s shoulders were toned with nice biceps muscles and his torso…. Naruto could salivate. Naruto peaks at Shikamaru to gaze at his naked back. Eh. Kinda disappointing. Muscles there and here. 

“If you’re joining let me smoke.” Shikamaru groans, standing up to stretch his limbs. 

“do it after.” 

“That’s impossible Gaara. I paid way too much for tonight, now I’m going to have to fuck Naruto to the point where he can’t walk.” 

There was a silence of consideration. 

“Besides, I’m sure you feel the same?” Shikamaru slowly says, searching his pants for his cigarette box. 

Gaara doesn’t respond, finally taking off his torso clothing, and Naruto assumes it was a yes and he feels excited. 

Aw shit…. Naruto tries to hide his perverted smile. 

Shikamaru pulls his cigarette box out and lights a cigarette with his lighter. Naruto looks at Shikamaru smoking and he wants to kiss him out of excitement. His erection twitches and the smell of burnt smoke trailed their small room, and before Naruto could move towards Shikamaru his chain was pulled. 

Naruto’s breath is taken away and he looks at Gaara, who looks at him with a lusty tint. Naruto bites his lips excitedly. He’s gonna get _reaaaal_ screwed tonight and awkward laughter slips from his lips. 

“Turn around. Hands and knees.” 

Naruto turns around at the order. His collar clinks at the restriction as his knees dip into the mattress, sinking his weight onto the bed. He grunts when his chain gets tugged back. “Lower,” Gaara demands. Naruto curves his back at the order and gives a little shake out of habit. 

Naruto yelps when Gaara slaps his ass. 

“Disgusting,” Gaara uttered. Naruto ignores it, only shaking his hips from the balling heat inside of him. Gaara releases the chain to stroke the prostitute’s bums, he gropes the curves, the plumpness before sliding his thumb across Naruto’s loose anal muscles. Naruto whimpers when the thumb slightly brushes in before it enters in easily. 

Naruto moans, hitting his forehead on the mattress. He looks at Shikamaru who’s staring at the wall, just smoking shirtless. The thumb inside of him digs in and Naruto arches his back in his response.

“Who was inside of you?” 

Naruto’s eyebrows curled. Why would that matter? 

“Answer me.” Gaara tugs the chain while thumbing Naruto’s inside. “...J-just… a regular customer…” Naruto replies with a shaking breath. The collar on his neck was restricting his airway. “W..why?” Naruto questions, wanting to know why Gaara would be so interested.

“You're very loose,”

Naruto chuckles between the pleasure. 

“It’s unpleasant.” 

Naruto smiles despite the degradation comments, and he can’t stop the words that slip out of his lips. “You’re a nice person.” 

Shikamaru scoffs into the air and looks at Naruto with a shoulder leaning up. “Naruto you should keep your mouth shut.” Shikamaru chuckles, lowering his cigarette hand to the bedsheets. 

The finger inside of Naruto gets deeper, stretching his walls dryly. “—Ch..!” Naruto grunts, when Gaara’s fingers ease themselves deeper. His anus walls burn, bringing sharp arousal to his lower half. 

“You’re this loose yet in so much pain,” Gaara slowly started. “Is it good?” He whispers, dryly frictioning his fingers inside of Naruto. Naruto doesn’t respond, only wincing at the burn. there’s a twitch in his thighs, and he sucks in the fingers; he doesn’t know why. Maybe he regrets it, maybe he doesn’t, maybe he likes it, but he does like it when Gaara’s fingers curl up stabbing his walls with his nails. He bites back a moan, and his butt jolts up enjoying the nails engraving themselves in his skin. 

He looks at Shikamaru. He doesn’t know why but he does. 

Shikamaru is grinning at him with a cigarette hanging from his lips. His eyes are full of amusement, watching the blonde prostitute gets fingered dryly. 

“Eeegh—…!” Naruto moans, curling his eyebrows. 

“Do you want me?” Gaara questions. 

Oh god, why was the voice so… sexy? 

Naruto’s lips fly open to respond, but Gaara’s fingers slide an inch towards his prostate, experimenting with that spot as if noticing Naruto’s breath changing. 

Naruto mewls, still looking at Shikamaru who still smirks at him. 

Shikamaru’s eyes said, _“you should answer him.”_

Naruto’s collar tugged harshly, pulling him up to look away. His back arches into Gaara’s fingers. 

“Y-yes! Yes!” Naruto chokes out with a broken voice. All he sees is the ceiling now. “I...I do!” He repeats as Gaara’s fingers twist and turn around his prostate. Naruto trembles from the burn and precum ooze out of his tip, leaking down to create a precum puddle on the ruffled bedsheets. 

And out of pure habit, his hand goes to reach and stroke his erection. 

“Don’t touch yourself,” Gaara demands, stabbing harshly at his prostate as a punishment. 

Naruto yells at the indescribable pleasure, thrusting his hip back. His hand falls weakly to the side and Gaara’s fingers jab into Naruto’s prostate again. Naruto squeaks like a dog, stuffing his face into the mattress with hips shaking like crazy and tears spilling his eyes

“Not until you have permission.” 

Naruto nods but Gaara tugs his collar back, wanting a verbal response. “Yes..! Yes..!” Naruto moaned out, not sure if it could be perceived as horny want or an obedient response. But it didn’t matter as Gaara’s fingers brushed his prostate in a satisfying way as a reward for his obedience. 

“..Oooh.” Naruto moans, brushing his sweaty face to the sheets. His hips jolts and his spine curved higher from the blood exciting his erection. “Please, please, please……” Naruto suddenly whispers, he stares at Shikamaru with teary eyes and reaches out to touch his hand. 

“Please… please, please, please deeper…deeper…!” 

Naruto tugs Shikamaru’s hand begging for attention. He wants to be fucked by Gaara, but he doesn’t want to neglect Shikamaru. 

“Shika— Ahnn!” Naruto chokes, his chain is pulled until he’s on his knees. Blood rushes to his groin and face as his bare body is displayed to Shikamaru, who smirks. 

“Beautiful….” Shikamaru whispers with a click of a tongue. He twirls the cigarette in his hand as he checks out the prostitute's body. Naruto blushes and he turns to Gaara for orders. 

“Plea—“

“Take me in,” Gaara murmurs into Naruto’s ears. His hot breath hits Naruto’s ears, brushing down to his nape and spine. Naruto shivers out of excitement. His chain is tugged down again and Naruto’s throat is clogged.

“U-..! I understand-an-..ck!” Naruto nods, clenching Gaara’s bare shoulder with an arm. He tries to pull away but Gaara only yanks the chain again. “Look at him,” Gaara husked, brushing his lips to the blonde’s hair. 

“Wh-ck?!” 

“Look at him,” Gaara repeated, but this time it was a dark whisper.

Naruto’s eyebrows curl and he looks at Shikamaru who’s still smirking at him. shame hits Naruto as he shakes with his pathetic erection sticking out. 

“Now, do it. Take me in Naruto.” And it was the faintest whisper that made Naruto docile. It was something about Gaara’s husky voice that made Naruto want to obey him. Especially how he said his name. 

Did he have a thing for voices…? 

Naruto’s finger moves deftly behind him, already so used to unbuckling people’s belts without his vision. He slips his hands into Gaara’s undergarments, stroking the hardened penis with skillful hands while looking at Shikamaru. 

“Chee—..!” Naruto stifles when his collar gets tugged back, his neck curves up to the ceiling and he can't look at Shikamaru now. His hands stop and he’s pushed onto his side by Gaara. 

Gaara effortlessly lifted him back up to pull him onto his clothed lap. He could feel Gaara’s penis touching his rear as he finally sat up. 

Gaara tugs his collar, and he’s arching his spine to meet Gaara’s eyes. 

“How many people did you kiss today?” And it was a faint whisper only for Naruto to hear. 

“One….” Naruto whispered back, locked with Gaara’s eyes as his arousal itches for something to ease its flesh. “Only Shika….” He added, twitching his lips to see if Gaara wanted to kiss him, but Gaara only looked away. 

“Hand me one, Shikamaru.” Gaara suddenly says to a Shikamaru who’s sitting on the chair cushion now. 

When did he move? 

“Oh? Weren't you the one saying you didn’t want one?” Shikamaru sneered, looking at the two. 

“If I knew I was going to pay a huge sum of money tonight, I would’ve accepted it. Besides, the smoke has already imbued my clothing.” There was a nonchalant furrowed eyebrow on Gaara’s face now. 

“And I’m going to fuck him, I want to smoke while I’m at it.” 

Naruto’s face twitches. 

“You sure you don’t want lube?” Shikamaru asked for more time. 

“No.” Gaara looked down at the prostitute. 

Naruto bites his lips. 

Aw shit…. the way Gaara was staring at him… 

“Aah,” Shikamaru groaned to stand up. He lit up a cigarette before handing it to Gaara. He gave one glance towards the blonde before sitting back down to watch the scene unfold in front of his eyes. 

Naruto smelled cigarette smoke burning near his hair and he moved away to avoid catching fire. He hesitated with Gaara’s erection, and slowly stroked and thumbed the slit. 

Gaara only smoked the cigarette before huffing into the air. 

The arms around his waist loosened and Naruto slowly moved away to lift his rear. He gulped. 

Dry sex….

His anus was already loose from his customer yesterday so it wouldn’t be hard. Right? 

Naruto grabbed Gaara’s erection and positioned the somewhat wet head to his dry anus. He took a deep inhale and exhale before inserting it dryly. 

He whimpered instantly. 

Gaara’s tip was stretching his already-loosen rectum and it was uncomfortable. He wasn’t lubricated enough and Naruto wasn’t either. He continued his whimpering as he slowly pulled his hips down. His dry walls slowly inched down and — Naruto was thrown forward. 

“Ah!” he screams, hitting his face on the mattress.

“You call yourself a prostitute but can’t handle something normal as this?” Gaara was annoyed. 

He huffed smoke into the air, and he tapped the ashes on the hotel's nightlight. 

“Spread yourself,” Gaara ordered, smoking the cigarette again. 

Naruto’s body reflex wasn’t fast enough to respond to Gaara’s liking. 

“I’m not repeating myself,” Gaara warned. 

Naruto quickly pulled himself on his knees and spread his cheeks with his hands. He was sweating against the white sheets and he looked to the side at Shikamaru who was casually watching him, with a smile. 

Naruto could feel the bed shifting as Gaara positioned himself into the blonde. 

Naruto took a deep breath, spreading his cheeks for dear life. He could smell cigarette smoke, his sweat, his body odor, his spit. Naruto bit his lips.

“Please,” Naruto started. Even with the fear of being fucked dryly until he can’t walk, Naruto wanted this. It was Wednesday night like these that Naruto enjoyed his job. “I want you, I want you inside, so please please—“ Naruto begs those words against the sheets. 

“Shut up.” Gaara cuts in. 

Naruto shuts up and pleasurable tears slip out of his eyes as Gaara pushes himself inside of the prostitute. Naruto groans, it sounded so pathetic and unmanly, as his insides were stretched again. Gaara pulled away from his cigarette and he spitted into the prostitute’s anus so it would be a little easier to move, but he still intended to keep his word. 

He will take the blond, dry. 

Naruto shakes his hips back, feeling the burning sting and pleasure. His neglected cock aches with a tingle and he forgets Gaara’s order. 

_“Don’t touch yourself unless you have permission.”_

Naruto touches his erection to stimulate himself. 

“MPPF...o-ow!” Naruto cries out, and his hand halts and moves away. 

Gaara burns the blonde’s shoulder blades with his ashy cigarette-butt. Naruto reflexively pushes his hips into Gaara’s dick from the burn, and he makes a loud pained whine. 

But fuck, it was good as he arched his back. 

Naruto’s chain is yanked again and he’s choking for air as he's being pulled to stand on his knees. Gaara’s dick goes deeper in his rectum walls. Naruto's stomach flutters and his hip sting. 

“What did I tell you?” Gaara muttered as if angered but it was very faint. He didn’t seem to look mad, just annoyed. 

“Sorry, I’m sorry—!” Naruto apologies, panting for air as he pleadingly stared at Gaara who blankly looked at him. ”please forgive me…” he lustfully says. His stomach is spiraling in heat and his mind is cloudy with a desire to reach ecstasy. 

“I won’t do it again..” he devotes with a lull, trying his best to please Gaara. 

Naruto always had a thing to please his customers. 

“Move,” Gaara ordered, and he released the chains. Naruto went onto his forearms, and he moved back, shaking from the burn and sting but continued to move because Gaara ordered it. 

“Is this all you could do?” Gaara murmurs, smoking his cigarette again, it wasn’t even a minute in, and he was disappointed. “You’re not worth 10,000 if your service is this awful.”

Naruto winces at that. He hated being not worthy because of his inadequate talents. 

Naruto pushes his hip back, despite the burn in his thighs and loins. 

“You're going to make Naruto cry Gaara,” Shikamaru announces. He stands up from his chair to soothe the teary prostitute. “If you’re gonna, treat Naruto like that, you may have to leave Gaara. And maybe, our scandals will continue to uproar in public.” Shikamaru offers a comforting hand on Naruto’s sweaty flushed cheek. 

“Kiss?” Shikamaru offers. 

Naruto moves up to kiss Shikamaru instantly. He grunts against the teeth and licks and smooches on whatever he can to deal with the odd pleasure and pain in his ass and thighs. 

“Agh-!” Naruto's chain was pulled and his lips covered with Gaara’s smoky lips. Naruto coughs, tasting the ashy grit in his lips but he kisses back despite how rude Gaara is. 

If Gaara is giving him attention — Naruto will always take that. He does anything for attention. 

Gaara buckles up and Naruto moans into the kiss. 

Shikamaru moved, his lips touched Naruto’s sweaty body, flickering with a nipple with a kiss before trailing down to his ribcage with a tongue. 

Naruto shakes at the attention. 

Was he being worshiped? Right now…? 

Naruto’s erection twitches and Shikamaru grins against the blonde’s lower stomach. He saw that. Naruto yelps and he pulls out of the gritty kiss when Shikamaru swallows his neglected erection head. 

“Eeah!” Naruto moans, jumping from the sharp pleasure hiking through his weak stomach. Shikamaru’s mouth skillfully rolls around, flickering the backside and sucking it off. Naruto jumps again and arches his back when Gaara swipes a hand on his chest, trailing the blond’s flat breast and ribs. 

“Waa-“ Naruto tried to declare, but thrusting his hip caused Gaara to brush his prostate. He crouches forward in response to the mind breaking pleasure and Shikamaru’s not helping because he’s skillfully still sucking him off. 

Gaara still pulls his chain collar back, and now, Naruto is placed weirdly, he’s hunched forward, head back with hands-on Shikamaru’s head for support. 

“Aaagh!” Naruto loudly moans into the air, as his walls burn from the dry stretch. But fuck! It felt good! Gaara’s dick was hitting that amazing spot and Shikamaru was sucking him off. 

He’s going to cum!

Naruto shakes frantically and whines into the air, with tears of reward for getting near ecstasy but Shikamaru stops and pulls up. 

Did they just have eye contact? Or did he look at Gaara? 

Naruto whines and there's a pain in his erection. Shikamaru was… pinching his erection. 

“Ow-ow-owah, Shikaaa… Wh—why, please... Ah!” Naruto’s sentence became hard to understand. 

He felt pain, pleasure, the sting, his delayed orgasm, hot tears spilling down his face, and two dominant men. 

“I wanna cum… I wanna cum.!” Naruto whispers, repeating those same words as Shikamaru continues to grip his erection. “Please— Ah, AH!” Naruto jolts up as Gaara’s dick brushes his prostate, letting the blond to feel indescribable sparks of electricity electrify him. “So, sor-ry, p-please- I want to.. ah …. plea—...es!” Naruto whines and beg. 

Why aren’t they moving? 

His hands move down to Shikamaru’s wrist and his orgasm is dying. No no no! 

“Please Gaara!” He started desperately, “Please, I want to cum, I want to! Please please, Shikamaru! Gaara!” Naruto cries out, shaking as he wraps an arm around Gaara’s bare neck. 

He doesn’t want his orgasm to die. Not yet! 

“Naruto, remember what I taught you?” Naruto nods instantly to Shikamaru’s words. “What do you have to do to cum? I told Gaara, so he knows, but do you know? can you remember?” Shikamaru smirk, toying with the blonde’s leaking split. 

Naruto remembers. He always remembers so Shikamaru can praise him. 

“An-anything! I’ll do anythin-g! Please, please! I want to cum!” Naruto nearly yells out those words. 

“Gaara? How is it? You like him?” 

“Tell me you want me,” Gaara murmurs into the blonde’s ears, ignoring Shikamaru. 

“I want you!” was the instant response full of desperation and lust. 

“Repeat it.” 

“I want you!” Naruto's hips buckled to keep his orgasm. “I want you I want—“ Naruto was smooshed to Shikamaru’s lap, he smelled Shikamaru’s aroused smell and Naruto’s lips parted open with drool, but before he could move his hips Gaara was doing that for him. 

He dryly thrust into his prostate and Naruto’s delayed orgasm came. It was like a disease, it was little at first; the cold pleasure came, then the burning irritation came with the cold pleasure, then his body was at ecstasy. 

What was he now? 

Naruto’s mind was long gone. 

*

B _REAKING NEWS: Gaara Kaze, the CEO of Sabako Toys, and Nara Shikamaru, the manager of Nara’s cosmetics were seen at this hotel! Elizabeth, can you broadcast this picture? As you all can see around 1AM, Mr. Kaze and Mr. Nara were seen leaving like this! Disorganized and redden! What do you think of that?!_

*

Naruto’s body was sore. His ass hurts, and his limbs barely could move without a faint ache of throb pounding his bones. 

But it was the best night ever. He… he was like a treasure to them… his bruised body had hickeys. Naruto grins into the empty room. He shifts on his messy bed and looks out of the window. 

Aah… Wednesday nights are the best day ever. 

**Author's Note:**

> aaah. this has been in my draft for like 2 weeks and I'm finally finishing it. overall, I had so much ideas for this au but it ended up turning to this. mostly gaanaru since I love gaara so much, but some Shikanaru. tell me what you think about this story, I want to hear. and did you see the reference to tear you apart..?


End file.
